


Sugar

by thesecretdetectivecollection



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and cuddles, and snow makes a brief cameo apperance, and then more cuddles and a bit of flirting, bit of nostalgia, but in a good way, just laziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdetectivecollection/pseuds/thesecretdetectivecollection
Summary: Stevie and Jamie have a day off and proceed to start it by doing exactly nothing, as it should be.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingosarepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy this :D

Jamie wakes up first, and it’s the first time in a while that that’s happened. It’s usually Stevie up first, up to make them tea and start on breakfast, up early because he has to go in early to play in the academy staff games of five a side every morning.

“You don’t _have_ to,” Jamie’d said halfheartedly when Stevie had just started out, but Stevie had insisted.

“Course I do, otherwise it’ll be weird. Power dynamics will be all messed up. Need to play next to them, need to fall on my ass a few times and get up and muck about like we did with our mates when we were kids.”

Jamie knows it’s true, knows that a superstar coach showing up out of nowhere will only throw things off, that the relationships with other staff would be strained, as much as they tried not to let on.

So it’s quite refreshing to wake up in the morning with Stevie still wrapped in his arms, the movement of his chest slow and even as he sleeps. He’s just about to nudge him awake, actually, when he remembers that he doesn’t have to, that Stevie has the day off today.

It’s rare for Stevie to take a day off, between coaching and scouting and doing research on their opponents, and it’s rarer still that that day off coincides with a day Jamie’s got off as well.

But as lovely as it is, to have his partner in his arms in their warm, cozy bed, his body wants other things.

Namely, the bathroom. Sooner, rather than later, if the pressure under the scars on his abdomen has anything to say about it. He sighs, smiling as the exhalation shifts Stevie’s hair just slightly, and shifts slowly out of bed so as not to disturb him.

The tile of the bathroom is cold under his feet, a casual unpleasantness that helps him shake off some of his drowsiness as he pads across the floor to relieve himself. He washes his hands after and the water is frigid before it warms up, and somehow, he’s wide awake, all of a sudden.

He leaves the bathroom and considers Stevie, sleeping comfortably—while Jamie’d been gone, he’d drawn the blanket tighter around himself.

 _Blanket hog_ , Jamie thinks fondly. He feels a sudden urge to lean down and kiss his lad on the forehead, but he smothers that impulse because Stevie would wake up and he deserves to rest while he can.

He pads over to the window, pulling the curtains back just slightly and smiling at the snowflakes floating from the clouds down to the ground, snow already covering the tiles of the patio and starting to cloak the leaves of grass.

He grins, remembering playing out in the snow with his brothers, the sudden shock of little Paul managing to sneak up behind him to shove snow down the back of his coat. The warm mugs of cocoa his mother would make them after they came inside, followed by strict instructions to have hot baths so they wouldn’t catch their deaths.

He feels like tea, all of a sudden. Stevie usually makes their tea, learned how to years and years ago and never really fell out of the habit.

Maybe it would be nice to make tea for him instead, for once. He’d been exhausted lately, it would be nice for them to have a day at home just relaxing.

Jamie leaves the window and puts on Stevie’s slippers because they’re in slightly better shape than his and they’re warmer anyway.

He pads downstairs and makes two cups of tea, not finding himself nearly as hungry as he thought. He doesn’t know when Stevie will wake up, so he makes some toast and eggs and heads upstairs with the mugs.

He sets the mugs down on the nightstand to cool down and eases himself onto the bed.

“Din’t _say_ you could go,” Stevie mumbles, reaching for him. Jamie smiles and his heart sort of melts in his chest, and he properly crawls into bed and lets Stevie pull him into his arms.

“Sorry, I won’t try to make you breakfast ever again,” Jamie teases, smiling at the soft harrumph he feels against his chest.

“Don’t smell breakfast,” Stevie says idly, fingers warm at the base of Jamie’s back.

“It’s downstairs, love. Didn’t know when you’d wake up.”

“Woke up when you left. Thought you were just having a piss, but you didn’t come back.” There’s the hint of a whine in Stevie’s voice, and Jamie wonders how they became this sappy and domestic.

“Come here, then. I’ll make it up to you,” Jamie soothes, pulling Stevie close and starting to rub at the muscles of his back. He starts at Stevie’s shoulders and works his way down, Stevie humming drowsily against his neck.

“I love days off,” he announces, “we should both retire.”

Jamie kisses his cheek chastely. “You’d miss your kids, love. And they’d miss you, the best coach they’ve ever had. And we’d both go mad staying home all day.”

He knows Stevie’s pouting, even without looking at him, and he brushes a finger gently across the protruding lip, leaning down for a kiss. Stevie hums as they pull apart and shifts so he’s resting his head on Jamie’s chest.

“Let’s go somewhere for the summer. Somewhere beautiful,” he muses. Jamie strokes his hair and he leans into the touch.

“You could make any place beautiful.” Jamie’s only half-joking, thinks it’s almost romantic in his pre-caffeine state, but as soon as the words are out, he flushes, realizing how stupid he sounds, how childish.

Stevie just huffs out a quiet laugh, though. “You don’t have to flatter me to get lucky, you know.”

Jamie reaches down for Stevie’s backside and squeezes playfully, and they both chuckle a little.

They go quiet for a few minutes, Stevie half-dozing and Jamie not far off from sleep himself, now that he’s back in his warm bed with his warm partner.

It’s not often that they can be called lazy—between the work and exercise and traveling and family, they don’t have nearly as much free time as they thought retirement would hold.

But today is a lazy day, Jamie can just feel it, in the warmth of Stevie against him. Stevie shifts a moment later, and sits up, reaching over Jamie for a mug of tea, sipping from it to test whose it is before grimacing and picking up the other one. “You take too much milk,” he says mildly to Jamie, who’s still laying in his lap. Stevie’s fingers find their way into Jamie’s hair and stroke gently, and Jamie hums, suddenly sleepy again for the first time since he’d gotten out of bed.

“You take too much sugar,” he mumbles back, “too much sugar is bad for you, too much milk isn’t.” He’s almost asleep when his pillow grumbles loudly. He laughs and kisses Stevie’s stomach affectionately.

“Sorry, love. Didn’t realize how hungry I was until now.”

“Bed again after breakfast?” Jamie proposes.

Stevie just grins and Jamie sits up and takes the tea out of his hand, putting it back on the table before he kisses him. 


End file.
